


Don't have any other choice

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Emil Nekola, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Yuri wasn't supposed to go into heat until next month, so he wasn't prepared at all. Luckily there was an Alpha he could trust nearby





	Don't have any other choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



“I may have just started my heat,” Yuri stated, kicking at the floor.

“Why are you here?”

“You’re an alpha, I thought-”

“You thought you could just show up and I’d, what, take care of you?”

Yuri turned to walk away. “This was a mistake- forget it.”

“Wait. Just… Why _me?”_

Yuri flinched, rubbing at his stomach. “Well, most of the alphas I know are bonded and their omegas would-”

Emil shuddered. “Yeah. This is bad.”

“I know.” Yuri was running through his phone again, maybe he overlooked an Alpha- he was still getting used to the new seniors, a few were probably legal Alphas... or maybe he could call up a Beta. They might not be able to scent him and make it the cramping better, but-

“No, you don’t. You’re… the neutralizers are _failing_ Yuri.”

“Fuck.”

“Get in. I’ll call Yakov-” Emil was already pulling his phone out and checking the hall for any trouble.

“No!” Yuri knocked the phone out of his hand. “He would make sit alone and I don’t have any supplies. It would be too painful.”

“You could always send someone out… I mean I could-”

Yuri dropped his shoulders as he looked at Emil. “You’ll go buy me dildos and- and porn and-”

“Eh. Stop.”

“Exactly!” Yuri yelled, “It’s easier to get one of you to fuck me than it is to get _anyone_ to go to the store.”

Emil was pacing in front of the door. “This is bad”

“You said that already,” Yuri huffed out.

“It bears repeating.”

“So? What’s your decision? I… I need to make other plans if-”

“And what exactly would those plans be?”

“I don’t know… Maybe I could talk a couple into it or… or a beta.”

Emil laughed.

“What are you laughing about, asshole?” Yuri almost growled out.

“Just picturing you with the Leroys.”

Yuri cringed.

“Exactly. Who else is even _here?”_

Yuri grabbed his phone, “Phichit-”

“ **That** I’d pay money to see.” Emil chuckled out.

“Tsh. uh… JJ, Beka-”

“And you aren’t there?”

Yuri glared.

“Whoa.”

“Our scents… We’re only friends.”

Emil cringed, he had gone through something similar with Mickey. Scent rejection was… painful to say the least. He’ll never forget that week- it was like having hives, food poisoning, and migraines all at the same time but you couldn’t fix any of it with medication.

“So?”

Emil looked him over. “Are you sure you even want to be here?”

“I don’t have any other choice.”

Emil snorted. “Such wonderful sweet talk. It’s such a shock you don’t have Alphas panting after you, knocking your door down-”

“Fuck you. I’ll just figure it out. There’s a store the next block over.”

Emil grabbed his arm as he went to leave. “I didn’t mean that. I just… I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“It’s just a heat.”

“Yeah, and if you actually don’t want to drag me into that bed and let me knot you for the next week, I will talk Bella or Sara into going to the store with me and finding you… supplies.”

“You said-”

“I know. But I’m not about to fuck someone who finds me repulsive.”

Yuri glared at whatever popped up on his phone. “I don’t.”

“Again with the sweet talk. Now. Me or toys?” Emil grabbed his phone off the floor, looking for the store Yuri mentioned.

Yuri took a few deep breaths while texting someone on his phone. “Can I…” His cheeks turned bright pink, “scent you and then decide?”

Emil held out his wrist and Yuri quickly took it, rubbing it against his neck, tension draining from his body. He brought it up to his lips, taking in a deep breath and lightly licking the small gland. The Alpha smelled of the little blue flowers that he remembered picking for the dinner table when he was a little kid.

“If you want me to help with just scenting and get toys, that’s fine too.”

Yuri scowled at him again, still gripping his arm. “What, do you need to hear that you’re pretty?”

Emil rolled his eyes and pulled his arm back. “Give me your room key and number. I’ll go get your stuff and check out of your room for you. I have to get some food and drinks set up too. Text me if I need anything else.”

Yuri dug the key from his pocket and handed it to him. “Room 301.”

“Make yourself comfortable.” _Make a nest._

Yuri kicked off his shoes and headed to the bed, ripping it apart and starting to make it more comfortable. He quickly found all the emergency supplies in the closet, cramming the spare towels, pillows, and blankets onto the bed. He felt his phone buzz and glanced to see Emil texting about food and “other things.”

Yuri laughed but texted back, noticing Otabek’s texts after he sent it- he had let Otabek know what was happening with his heat but not who he had planned to recruit to help. Once that was taken care of, he set up a text for Yakov to send once Emil was back.

He might try to intercede before that point, but once they were both in his nest- Yakov wouldn’t dare challenge an Alpha who had been welcomed into that space.

Yuri finished up the nest shortly after, giving one final glance around. It wasn’t ideal- they didn’t have time to really overlap their scents and make a proper nest, but this would work to get through a surprise heat.

He was considering hopping in the shower when there was a knock on the door. He looked through the peephole and saw someone unfamiliar there. He flipped the deadbolt.

“Come on. We can all smell you little ‘megy.”

“Go away,” Yuri growled out.

“Let me help you, I promise I will take good care of you.”

Yuri was tempted to open the door and punch the guy, but the pheromones were seeping in the room and it was repulsive- he backed away from the door trying to get away from the stench of pine. “Go away.”

“I don’t think you mean that. I can still smell you in there and I don’t smell an Alpha. Now, why don’t you be a good little ‘megy and open this door and-”

There was a thud and a growl outside. Yuri was standing too far away from the door to see what was going on, but then he heard Emil’s voice growling about something and soon the scent coming in was overpowered with the larkspur scent of Emil. He walked back to the door and looked as Emil squared off with the unfamiliar Alpha, slowly pressing him down the hallway.

Once the Alpha gave in a went back to his room, Emil walked back, scooping up the bags from Yuri’s room and knocking on the door, carefully scanning the hall as he waited. Yuri was quick to open the door and yank him inside.

Yuri locked the door again, heading back away from the hallway, nose crinkling at the overpowering scent of aggression. He quickly swiped his wrists over Emil who was still displeased. As the sweet mint sunk in, Emil relaxed.

“I’m going to shower. You… do your Alpha thing.”

Emil nodded and put all Yuri’s stuff by his before checking to make sure everything was secure. They’d deliver the scent dampeners soon- and probably have to air out the hallway… but for now, Emil had to be on high alert until the scent of omega in heat wasn’t drawing in more knotheads like the one before.

Yuri was listening to music in the bathroom, carefully cleaning and preparing for the next week. His hair was the worst. Hopefully after, Emil would help him take care of the sex-fueled knots that always developed. He stood under the water until the cramps started to return- Emil’s scent completely rubbed off and his body struggling to attract an Alpha, producing slick in overdrive to entice any nearby Alphas.

Once he was out of the shower, he heard the door open and the tell-tale sound of the industrial dampener flipping on. Emil was shuffling around and Yuri could only smell him, the pine fully removed from the air.

Yuri waited for the lock to flip into place again and walked out in just the towel. Emil was organizing the food and water, carefully staying between Yuri and the door until he was safe in the nest. Yuri watched him fuss over a few more things before checking the locks one last time and coming over to the nest with a smile.

Yuri held out his hands and Emil climbed in, quickly rubbing his scent all over Yuri and sucking on his neck to draw the scent out. Yuri's cramps faded away again, his inner Omega settling as the Alpha’s scent overpowered his own.

“You sure?”

Yuri laughed. “You ask that _after_ making me smell like you?”

Emil shrugged, not pausing his motions at all.

Yuri just nodded and pulled at Emil’s shirt, trying to get it off while he continued to draw out Yuri’s scent. Yuri pushed him away and crossed his arms. “Clothes off first, then do that.”

Emil grumbled but stripped, tossing his clothes off to the side and pulling Yuri close again, tugging at the towel and tossing it on top of his clothes. He presses closer, rolling them so he was on top, Yuri responding by wrapping his legs around Emil’s hips.

Emil rocked against him, enjoying the friction as they kissed. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“Fucking  _really?_ Isn’t it obvious? **Fuck me.** ”

Emil chuckled and kissed him quickly again. “No. I know that's the eventual goal. I meant right now. How should we start? Do you want my fingers, my tongue? On your dick, up your pretty little hole? Tell me Yura. Tell me what you want _right now_ from me.”

Yuri moaned as he thought it over. “Wanna suck you.”

Emil raised an eyebrow but nodded. He had always figured Yuri in bed would be like Yuri on the ice- ruthless, dominating, beautiful, and disciplined. Not that he had extensively imagined him in bed…

Yuri pressed against him, forcing Emil onto his back and getting a small growl in response to the rough treatment. Yuri quickly tilts his head and purrs in response, running his hands over Emil’s hips until the growl subsided, quickly wrapping his lips around the tip and licking as he dropped his head a little, running his tongue under the ridge.

Emil started to rumble and grab for Yuri’s hips, wanting to use his mouth as well. Yuri hisses at him for disturbing his focus.

Emil slaps his thigh in warning. “I wanna taste you, get up here.”

Yuri nods and moves around until he’s straddling Emil’s face then leaning down again to lick what he could, shifting as far down as possible before whining and tugging at Emil’s hips to bring him back into his mouth.

Emil doesn’t pull back until Yuri’s slick is dripping down his chin. “I think you’re ready, Yura.”

Yuri hummed and bobbed his head a few more times before popping off and flipping around, getting ready to sink down when Emil tensed up.

“Please, let me… I need to be on top right now.”

Yuri looked him over, nodding and sliding off to the side, staying on his hands and knees, wiggling his hips while waiting for Emil to get into place.

“I grabbed condoms, do I need-”

“No,” Yuri cut him off. “Yakov has me on the pills.”

Emil grabbed his hips and moved him into place, knocking Yuri’s arms out from under him as he slid in, leaning over Yuri and licking at his scent gland. Yuri went to push up but Emil nipped the back of his neck and growled, keeping him in place. Yuri would have laughed at the display of dominance if Emil hadn’t started to thrust quickly.

Yuri was stroking himself at the same tempo as Emil, knowing he’d have at least two orgasms before the Alpha was able to knot in him. Emil slowed down as Yuri clenched around him, rumbling his approval, letting Yuri up a little more, but still keeping him bent forward. Yuri shifted his hips until Emil was hitting his prostate each thrust, enjoying what would normally overstimulate him so soon after an orgasm.

It was the only part of being an omega he loved.

That peaceful sense of complete ecstasy from an orgasm, when he could feel the knot forming, knowing that he caused such pleasure for someone else. That he decided when they were allowed to lock themselves to him.

Emil was muttering something in Czech against his neck- Yuri was pretty sure it was just the word  _yes_ over and over. The knot was steadily growing and Emil pulled Yuri against his chest, kissing along his neck and shoulders, sucking on his scent glands as his hand slowly slid down to start stroking Yuri who had stayed hard even after the last orgasm. Yuri whined at the motion, body rocking into the hand around him.

As his second orgasm hit him, Emil’s knot grew too big to slide in and out. Yuri’s body automatically started to squeeze him as Emil’s hips went from thrusts to gentle rocks as he began to fill Yuri up.

Emil kept Yuri in place until he was almost done, gently guiding them to their sides and tossing the dirty towel off to the side, Yuri grabbing a wipe to clean up a bit before relaxing.

“Thanks.”

Emil made a noise. “For what?”

“Not calling Yakov, that alpha in the hallway, this…” Yuri grumbled out.

Emil kissed the back of his neck. “Anytime. Next time, don’t insult me before asking though.”

Yuri shrugged and yawned- he always was a bit impatient. As he nodded off to sleep, he realized he really did want there to be a  _next time,_ and maybe a few times before his next heat as well. If Emil didn’t agree, he’d just have to prove it was worth it, that he was worth it.

Emil was smiling as Yuri’s scent mellowed out into sleep, he thought about how glad he was Yuri chose to come here- he’d been thinking about approaching him for a good year, Yuri just beat him to it, go figure. Now that he knew they wouldn’t deal with scent rejection, he was going to properly court Yuri, _his omega._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for talking about stories/requests.  
> [Visit me on Tumblr.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/) I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.


End file.
